


Meet Lucy's Family

by kaleigh



Series: Love is a four letter word [17]
Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies), The New Addams Family (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/F, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: Lucy's family puts the fun in dysfunctional.
Relationships: Wednesday Addams/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Love is a four letter word [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/662270
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Meet Lucy's Family

Lucy sat on her couch and finished straightening her hair. It now fell sleekly to her mid-back, the natural hair shrinkage was real, and would likely remain straight for a day or two before reverting to curls. Her girlfriend was due home soon, just in time to wish her luck before dinner with her father and grandmother, the reason behind her drastic hair change.  
While Lucy loved spending time with her dad, his mother was hard to deal with and quite different from her mother's parents who doted on her and accepted her unconditionally.  
She sat and meditated as her maternal grandparents had taught her in an effort to maintain a semblance of calmness.  
"Relax Luce, she's only here for a day. By this time tomorrow, she'll be halfway across the planet."  
As she calmed her breathing, Wednesday's car pulled into the driveway and the other woman parked and entered the house.  
"Did you duck out of class early?" Lucy asked beaconing Wednesday over.  
"Nah, I didn't go. Pugsley called for advice on a project he and Amanda are working on so I got Josh to sign me in for the class."  
Wednesday sat next to her girlfriend and surveyed her. Lucy wore a cream knee-length dress, stockings and a low heel plus conservative makeup and her hair were straight. All in all, she looked gorgeous but nothing like the woman Wednesday knew who lived for bright colours and bold looks. This version of her looked subdued and Wednesday didn't like it very much but now wasn't the time for another argument with her girlfriend over her father and his family's unreasonable expectations of her.  
"You look lovely Luce."  
"I know you're only saying that but I appreciate it." Just then a car pulled up and honked. "That's the driver, I gotta go. You'll come and save me if I call?"  
"Always."  
Wednesday walked Lucy to the door and pecked her cheek lightly before the other woman left.

**********  
Lucy had meditated for the entire car ride and as she walked into the restaurant, an artificial calm fell over her. Her father and grandmother were seated and he stood as she arrived introducing her to his mother.  
"Mother, Lucy's here." He said needlessly as she could clearly see her only grandchild in front of her.  
"My dear Aurelia, you look lovely." Her grandmother beamed at her and invited her to sit, forgoing her nickname for the one on her birth certificate. At least she didn't use her entire name as she used to.  
"I prefer Lucy grandmother."  
Lucy sat delicately and reminded herself that the dinner session at this restaurant lasted two hours, just one hour and fifty-nine minutes to go.  
"Nonsense darling. Lucy isn't even a diminutive of Aurelia. Nor is it of any of your other names. Now, I took the pleasure of ordering for us in advance so we'll have more time to speak freely." Her grandmother responded.  
Pre-ordering would cut twenty-five, maybe thirty minutes off of dinner, the possibility of leaving with her sanity intact seemed likely.  
She made small talk with her father and grandmother about school, work and her grandmother's volunteering and before she knew it, over an hour had passed and the family was onto the dessert course.  
The wait staff brought out the final course and exchanged their red wine for tej, an Ethiopian honey wine that Lucy loved. This set her on edge again, as her grandmother favoured Brandy with dessert and was likely trying to mellow her out before dropping some news on her. Whatever her grandmother had to say, it would probably be best if she weren't sober for it so she quickly downed her glass and poured another, allowing the alcohol to relax her. That the other woman didn't comment was almost enough to freak her out again but she had about a bottle of wine in her by now and while not drunk, she was mellow enough to not care.  
"I'm sure you're wondering why I came to see you, Aurelia. We've never had the best relationship and I know you know that I felt that your mother gave you too much leeway but you've turned into an amazing, intelligent woman and your mother's family's quirks and your propensity to have relations with women aside, I'm pleased to call you my granddaughter."  
Here the woman paused and took a sip of the wine. Lucy sat frozen staring at her and her father began eating his dessert as though his mother hadn't just insulted his daughter.  
"I'm dying Aurelia. I only have a few months left and I wanted to see you before I go. I needed you to know this and that I'm hoping you'll see the light and turn away from that lifestyle of yours."  
The woman patted Lucy's hand gently. Lucy just remained in shock, it was like she was underwater. There was no right thing to say, she saw no point in blowing up at a dying woman and yet she didn't feel sorry for her either. As close as she and her father were, it took a lot of work on their parts to get there after her parents' divorce. Her mother had been content to raise her as a single parent taking her between family homes in North America and Africa and never letting her step foot in Europe again. In fact, for the first year after her mother left, they had travelled to and spent time in over sixteen countries staying as little as two days and as long as a month with Lucy's mother focusing on introducing her daughter to the world in an attempt to replace the family she'd presumably lost. As much as she loved that her father put the effort into rebuilding their relationship, she wished that she didn't have to spend time with his extended family even though it really was just her grandmother.  
If her grandmother died, she would be his only family left.  
"I'm sorry about this grandmother." She said awkwardly patting the other woman's hand after the silence stretched out.  
Then she got up and moved to her father hugging him. "I'm sorry dad."  
He hugged back. "It's ok darling. We'll make it through."  
She knew he would throw himself into work but made a mental note to check in on him regularly.  
The dinner ended somberly and Lucy was glad she had a driver to take her home, using that time to call her mother and vent about it.  
By the time she was dropped off, she felt so tired that she sat on the couch and immediately fell asleep.  
This was the position Wednesday found her in when she returned from the backyard, curled up asleep on the couch.


End file.
